


An Exchange of Resources

by SniperinaJumper



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drunken shenanegans, F/M, Group Sex, Initiations, Its all Zacks fault., M/M, Multi, Pile on Cloud, Possible dubcon due to drinking?, Possible room for expansion, Tseng is a controlled jerk no matter what, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife Friendship, enthusiastic Cloud, safe sex, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperinaJumper/pseuds/SniperinaJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clouds just turned the legal drinking age in Midgar. Thank the heavens, because Zack is bored and its hot out. They wander into a Turk bar, and an exchange of assets happens. Blame Zack, because we always blame Zack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exchange of Resources

**Author's Note:**

> This is a porny writing challenge with a good friend of mine. Blame her. The prompt was: "A Soldier walks into a bar. He has no idea what bar this is, because he and his buddies have been drinking their way through Midgar and this is the fifth, maybe sixth sector they've been to. This is how the night before happens, because the morning after is gonna be /amazing/." 
> 
> The rules were that we had two hours to do between 1500-2000 words, with minimal backstory and maximum fun times. The hardest part is not going over the word count limit. I did not succeed. This is the pared down version, because damnit backstory keeps happening between us. This is probably not as hot as I wanted it to be. 
> 
> Using the old adage "Write drunk, edit sober" I have written this, and it has been minimally edited. I may come back and edit this someday, but for now it stands as a possibility of a storyline that might be. If that storyline involved porn. 
> 
> I am adding a slight dubcon warning, because while Cloud is an enthusiastic participant, he is inebriated. When he wakes up in the morning, he is majorly on board for round two, and not just because Reno makes amazing french toast. 
> 
> This is set during the time when Zack and Cloud are friends, and is an alternate universe. The Turks see Cloud and go ooooooh, shiny.

It’s another bar in Sector Six, Cloud thinks. Zack stopped counting somewhere behind them and it's not hard to think about why. When the sun went down, and the oppressive heat had somewhat loosened the stranglehold it had on the layered city, Zack had insisted on taking Cloud out, because his birthday was that weekend. The man was a force of nature, and from Gongaga to boot. There wasn’t any saying no to Zack in this kind of mood, and hey. He was legal now in Midgar, twenty years old. 

It might be a bar in Sector Four. Sector Five doesn't have any bars and there's something creepy about the ones in Sector Two. This one has a clean front, no drunks passed out on the stoop which is impressive, considering the number of troopers spending gil tonight. Zack barges through the door like he usually does, with a wide smile and a wad of cash, and his enthusiasm gets them through the crowd to the bar and Zack orders a Soldier Special for himself, and something pretty for Cloud to drink. 

There have been so many pretty drinks. Cloud thinks he's going to puke if Zack doesn’t get him something to soak up the alcohol in his system. 

So they make it into the bar, and they order drinks, and Cloud is NOT prepared for Zack to hunch over the bar, mutter “Oh shit” into his faintly toxic drink, and then glance again at the table in the corner full of…

“Oh, shit.” Cloud echoes his friends sentiments. TURKS. This is a Turk bar and they just barged in and Cloud is going to murder Zack when he finds a way to do it and not get stabbed in return. In this case, it would be justifiable homicide in self defence. There’s a slinky redhead coming their way, grin wide and sharp and something in Clouds stomach curls up and starts to purr right back. 

Too many pretty drinks, he tells himself. 

“Hello, gorgeous.” Reno drawls at Zack, stealing a sip of his bright drink. “Didn't figure you for drinking in Turk bars again.” and Zack runs a sheepish hand through the spikes on the back of his head. 

“Yeah, about that.” and he backs away. Right in front of Cloud and blocking him from sight, and is this ASSHOLE trying to PROTECT him or something? Shiva fucking wept, Cloud has proved more than once that he can take care of himself and Zack can stop with this brick wall bullshit. He is going to have to bounce Zack's head off a couple things again, in the name of friendly re-education. Just because he isn’t enhanced, doesn’t mean he isn’t good at what he does know how to do. 

The booze is talking again, and Cloud shoves it into the same box his common sense apparently disappeared to, and he steps around Zack, eyes peeking through light blond bangs at the slinky, tall redhead. Zack is still trying to backpedal and Cloud thinks in a booze-hazed sort of certainty that yeah, he can salvage this. 

“Zack is an idiot, Sir.” he says, respectful. “We can finish our drinks and go, if you like. It’s my birthday, you see.” he almost can see Zack wilt. “He wanted to show me every bar in Midgar, now that I can legally drink here.” and he smiles, hoping it pacifies the Turk. He stands on Zacks foot, hoping he gets the message. 

He’s not expecting the Turk to break into a wide smile, reach out and ruffle his hair just like Zack would, and laugh like a crow that’s also a three-pack-a-day smoker. 

“Oh my gods, Zack.” Reno crows. “He is so fucking cute I swear.” and Cloud gives Zack a bemused glare, because /what the fuck/. Reno thinks its the cutest thing ever and yeah, the bitty blond is worth keeping a bit. “Come on over and have a drink with us.” he invites, smooth as satin and twice as dangerous. “We can celebrate your birthday too, right?” and blue-green eyes wink at Cloud. 

Zack makes a sound a bit like a deflating balloon. 

Cloud watches the man with shrewd eyes, his hands on his hips and tilting his head, making his spikes bounce. “Okay. But only if you promise not to maim Zack.” he says, firm and with a shaking finger. There’s laughter from the Turk table as Reno whips his PHS out to snap a picture. 

“On my honor.” Reno drawls, and Zack scoffs. “Turks have no honor. They have sneaky and the good stuff.” he drawls, but he’s smiling, because the Turks like him well enough, and if they think Cloud is cute, well. It can’t hurt to have more eyes on him right? even if Zack is the only Soldier that can wander into a Turk bar and not get left stark naked and hog-tied to the President's statue. Small victories okay? 

Reno leads them over to the large table populated with Turks, and does the introductory rounds. At the head of the table, sitting like a Wutaishan god and wearing the same suit as the others is Tseng. Reno confirms that yes, he is the Big Boss. At his right hand is a big man, from Costa Del Sol, and Reno’s partner. Rude nods politely and Cloud nods back, grinning as Zack flops at the table with a sulky pout, but Cloud knows it's hiding a grin. 

After Rude is Elena, a rookie but she’s been headhunted from a really good mercenary group. Cissnei is there, with her cohort as well. Reno flops into his spot at Tsengs left hand, grinning as the man takes Cloud in, then looks to Zack with that shrewd gaze. Then he waves over for another round, and sips from his low dish. 

After the first round of sake is poured, things get really blurry. 

\----------------------------

Cloud is about eighty percent sure that Zack has passed out because Reno sedated him. He's on someones lap, probably Rods. They’re back in Shinra tower, because Tseng was apparently terrifying, and Zack was dumped in bed after making out with Reno for fifteen minutes and then going limp. Turk quarters are apparently a shared pair of floors, where the large open common room leads into a big kitchen, where a pair of young men, twins actually are frying something that smells good. Reno is kissing Rude now, and Cloud can feel his skin going comfortably warm under skilled, blunt hands. 

He is perfectly on board with this plan because like Hel was he going to say no to a Turk, especially a really cute Turk with attitude and hands everywhere. Reno had poured Cloud into Rods lap to get Zack back to his quarters, or to Renos room or something. Somewhere that Zack can sleep it off. Elena is on Tsengs lap, playing with his tie and grinning as Cissnei finds a basket under the coffee table and sets it out. 

Also, apparently the Turks /love/ sex, and trust each other with it. Cloud is kinda honored that they invited him back to their shared quarters, because this is nice. Rod tastes like sake and mint and something like the aftertaste of a really good Mojito, like his mom would make on summer days. The basket is unloaded, and Clouds eyes bug out a bit. 

Rod pours him into Cissneis lap, because apparently she likes teasing pretty little blonds. Elena giggles as she cuffs Clouds hands behind his back, and before he can flash to uncomfortable fear, Reno has a hand on the back of his neck and is bending in, nibbling on his ear. 

“You can say no.” he rumbles. “Tell us if you don’t like something. We wanna have fun, pretty bird. No need to scare you.” and he slides that hand down Clouds spine, taking his shirt with it that Cissnei had unbuttoned. It makes good padding for the cuffs, and Reno gives a pleased hum as he takes in pale, slightly freckled skin. 

When Cissneis teeth close on one of Clouds nipples, he whines, high and tight in his throat and it’s somewhere between fucking painful and amazing, and he sucks on the fingers that Reno slips into his mouth. 

Cissnei torments him, and then Reno is undoing the laces on his boots, pulling them off and then going after Clouds belt. He wears the smallest size uniform pants and they’re still two sizes too big, and they’d had to punch three extra holes in his belt to make them fit. He fits tucked into Cissneis lap just right, she tells him. 

Then she has lube in hand, and Cloud is whining as she spreads him open, slick fingers finding his hole and teasing, circling and pressing in. Reno groans at the sight and then he’s on his knees behind Cloud, hands on the younger mans hips and pushing him up, getting the leverage he needs to lap at Cissneis fingers, making Cloud blush and cry out. 

In his chair, Tseng is watching the proceedings with a critical eye. His operatives are happy, and the newest toy is enjoying himself. Perfect, and...yes. He will go through with the personnel request. The General may want Strife for the SOLDIER program, but Tseng is going to keep this one. He fits the TURK needs perfectly. The fact that Cloud could keep up with Fair of all people attested to his psychological stability. 

Cloud was panting into Cissneis neck as she fingered him harder, and his cock was hanging heavy between his thighs, spread open as she pushed him wider. She was kissing Reno, groaning at the shared taste of Cloud and yeah, Cloud whimpered when she slid a fourth delicate finger inside him just to jam it against his prostate and make him leak more.

Reno purred as Tseng stepped forward, tangling a hand in red hair and tugging. “This one is going to be ours.” he tells his people. “Welcome him, properly.” and Cloud blinks up at him, blue eyes hazed over with lust and alcohol. Gently, Tseng petted into his hair before he gripped, tugging his head back. 

“Lovely.” he muttered into Clouds throat. “I think you’ll fit in just fine.” and he trailed his other hand down to grope Clouds neglected cock. “Try not to come, not until you’ve taken all of us.” he purred in Clouds ear, rich voice dark and always controlled. “It’s going to be fun making you scream.” 

Cloud moaned, and when Tseng opened him up on his condom-slick cock he lost what little mind he had left. Tseng was relentless, firm and controlled and thrusting right into Clouds prostate, lube leaking out of Cloud where Reno and Cissnei made sure he was slick. Cissnei had it on her slacks and she looked so pleased about it. 

After Tseng finished in a low groan, tugging Clouds head to the side and biting on his neck with a gentle suction, Reno took his place. Rod followed him, and then Cloud was moaning as Elena slicked up a strap-on, and he ended up with his face in Cissneis lap, eating her out as Elena fucked him. 

It went on until dawn, his body gently used. Cloud ended up cleaned up and in the middle of a truly massive bed, curled up on Tsengs chest with Rude behind him, and the rest of the group spread over the bed somewhere. Eight central Turk operatives, the core unit. The only group Cloud needed to impress. 

He’d impressed them alright. General Sephiroth wasn’t even surprised when Cloud was cleared for Turk duty, and he had to deliver the Cadet to Tsengs offices. He was greeted with applause, and a smirk from the Turks director. 

After all, Zack had impressed his Firsts so much that Angeal had taken him under wing. It was only fair that Sephiroth have Cloud stolen away, when Zack had been stolen from Tseng in the first place.


End file.
